This invention relates to foldable mounts and, more particularly, to a storable mount assembly for communication band (CB) antennas and the like for use with radio transmitter-receiver equipment in motor vehicles.
The boom in popularity of CB radio equipment for motor vehicles on the one hand is evident from even a cursory count of the number of CB antennas protruding from the trunks and roofs of automobiles, vans and other vehicles, and on the other hand is confirmed by the flood of CB manufacturers advertising their wares in all forms of media. Literally, millions of CB radios and similar equipment have been installed in private automobiles alone. Unfortunately, this popularity has been followed by an alarming increase in the number of thefts and vandalism involving CB radios and accessories. Indeed, the situation has become so serious that standard automobile insurance policies have been amended to exclude coverage of CB equipment without payment of costly additional premiums ranging typically from 20 to 200 dollars.
One way suggested in the prior art to reduce theft and vandalism of CB radio equipment is to conceal the antenna when the automobile is left unattended. Typical of prior art solutions is the "foldable" antenna mount which is simply a step-like bracket hinged to the trunk rain channel. However, when folded down for storage, the antenna protrudes into the trunk space thereby interfering with the storage space of the trunk. In addition, an antenna left in the stored position while the vehicle is in motion could be damaged if objects in the trunk accidentally bounce or slide against it. Another disadvantage of foldable-type mounts is that they are generally unsuitable for vehicles without trunk lids, for example, vans and buses.
It is, therefore, a broad object of my invention to provide a mount assembly for radio antennas.
It is another object of my invention to provide a mount assembly for CB radio antennas on motor vehicles.
It is still another object of my invention to provide such an assembly which is suitable for use on vehicles having trunk lids as well as those which do not.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide a mount assembly for CB radio antennas which permits the antenna to be stored without interfering with trunk space.